


Love!  Love!

by samantharay



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantharay/pseuds/samantharay
Summary: Just as Fuyuhiko was starting to warm up to you, the killing school trip began.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 159
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfics, Danganronpa Fanfictions





	1. Enter! Hope's Peak Academy! [PILOT]

**Author's Note:**

> • Projected Total Word Count: 20,000-30,000 words  
> • Projected Total Number of Chapters: 18  
> • Started off as a collection of oneshots, but ultimately decided to string said oneshots together into a DR2 retelling, halfway through writing the second chapter ^^;  
> • Some chapters are planned; others I make up as I go  
> • Some chapters are original; others not so much ^^;  
> • Slow updates  
> • Consider the first chapter a "pilot"  
> • The actual retelling of the events of DR2 is in chapters two, onward
> 
> For each chapter, I thank you for reading in advance! And, all feedback (including concrit, corrections, suggestions, questions, concerns, and reviews , etc) is welcome and appreciated at any time throughout this work!
> 
> \- y_n = your name  
> \- s_n = your surname  
> \- _Italicized text_ = either a character’s thoughts or emphasis in dialogue  
> \- **_Bold, italicized text_** = sound effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dramatic first day of school at Hope’s Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,590 words  
> Posted: 2020-01-16  
> Updated: 20-09-21

It's your first day of school at Hope's Peak Academy. Early, you open the door to homeroom, classroom 1-A to reveal only one other student there: a boy with short, blond hair and matching eyes. He's sitting back in the second to last chair from the front, nearest the door, arms crossed, staring at nothing in particular. 

"Good morning," you greet the boy with a smile and take a seat a couple of rows in front of him. After getting settled, you go to turn to him to introduce yourself, and just as you're about to open your mouth to speak-

"Don't talk all friendly and shit to me, dumbass."

 _Gasp._ Your mouth halts midway, instinctively uttering an apology before you promptly turn back around in your chair. The boy resumes staring at nothing, except now the back of your head is in his view. Not wanting to irk your new classmate further, you sit quietly and wait for the rest of your class to arrive. One by one, they do at which point, a woman walks up to the front of the classroom, writes something on the board, and turns to address the room of 14 other people, including you.

"Good morning, class. I am your teacher, Miss Usami. It is a pleasure to be teaching you this semester. Let us begin with attendance, shall we? As I call your name, please come up to the front and introduce yourself."

You mentally take notes as your classmates make their introductions. _Sonia_. _Akane_. _Hiyoko_. _Gundham_. _Kazuichi_. _Mahiru_. "y_n s_n." _Nagito_. _Teruteru_. _Ibuki_. _Peko_. _Mikan_.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu."

You hear movement from the seat two rows behind you, and the boy from earlier walks past you to the front of the classroom.

Despite his small stature and babyface, you can see he has presence. His hair is clean cut. His eyes are pure gold. His tie is put together in a full Windsor. His uniform jacket is open. His white shirt is tucked in. His hands are in his pockets, and his shoes don't have a single speck of dust on them.

"I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza."

* * *

You stand in the entrance of the dining hall, hearing the clinking of glass and silverware against porcelain as roaring cheers fill the high ceilings of the dining hall. There were so many ultimates from all the classes at Hope's Peak Academy, you didn't know where to sit until you hear a crash and a squeal. 

"Ew!" Hiyoko shrieks. "We're trying to eat here, pig barf!" 

You rush over to the commotion and encounter a fallen Mikan. 

"M-Mikan! A-Are you okay?!" 

Feeling humiliated for her, you waste no time in getting her up and take the only two remaining seats at the large, rectangular table in the center of the hall, where Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and a dark-haired girl are chatting. 

You realize you don't recognize the girl with the dark hair.

"I'm y_n s_n, the Ultimate Diplomat," you tell her.

Unlike the blond boy, the dark-haired girl introduces herself to you. "Sato, the Ultimate Archer." You exchange pleasantries.

"y_n's in our class," Mahiru informs Sato. 

Sato nods, looking you up and down. "I see. So, all of you are in 77-B. Who else is with you?" she asks. Mahiru recounts the rest of your classmates to her.

"Fuyuhiko K- _Kuzuryu?!_ " Sato exclaims.

"Y-yeah, the Ultimate Yakuza…" Mahiru's voice trails off.

"Ultimate... _Yakuza?!_ " Sato repeats. "I know her family is yakuza scum, but her brother's an ultimate, too, and _that's_ his talent?!" She was incredulous. "And he's in _your_ class?!"

**_SPLASH_ **

Mahiru was suddenly drenched in a red liquid the same color as raspberries.

"Mahiru!" You immediately get up from your chair, serviette in hand, and rush over to her aid, patting her red head dry with the white napkin. "Are you okay?!"

"What a pussy!" You hear a sinister cackle above you and look up to meet its wielder, a young woman with long, blonde hair, gold eyes, and an empty glass in her right hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Sato roars, bolting up from her chair, its metal grating against the tile floor. 

You spot her firing hand readied on her lunch tray. 

_The Ultimate Archer would not miss her target_. 

You throw yourself into the crossfire. 

**_CRASH_ **

Red hot curry scalds your right arm, splattering the left side of your face and hair. Its bowl breaks against your head, and the metal tray clashes against your jaw. You're knocked onto the floor. Down, you hastily flick the searing curry off your face and arm. You can still hear clanging against your eardrum. "y_n!" Mikan cries.

* * *

**_Tick_ ** _…_

**_Tick…_ **

**_Tick…_ **

You're in the nurse's office, sitting at the head of the examination table, patiently holding an ice pack to your cheek, which you could no longer feel. The office door opens, and in walks an unexpected visitor.

_Fuyuhiko?_

You're surprised to see the young gangster pull up a stool at the foot of your table. 

"-The fuck happened?"

You already loose jaw dropped _._

He raises his voice. "Did she get your ear, too? I asked you what the fuck happened."

"What- _mmf_ are you talking about? Your voice is muffled through the ice pack. 

"That black eye of yours! What else?!"

"Oh-" you say. "It was an accident."

He glares at you. Your right arm is burned. Your left brow is cut up from where the bowl of curry had broken against your head. Your cheek is bruised, ugly, and swollen. He couldn't make out the condition of your jaw with your holding the ice pack in front of it, but he knew it wasn't right. The left side of your face is messed up, and the other side is _...perfect_.

"That's no fucking accident."

 _What is this? An interrogation?_ Even though Fuyuhiko is sitting several feet away from you, you can feel the pressure under his stare on you as you continue to hold the cold compress against your cheek. Your mouth in no condition to argue, you figure that the path of least resistance is your best course of action and acquiesce in filling him in on the events at the dining hall.

"There was a food fight at lunch. One girl -I didn't catch her name, spilled her fruit punch on this other girl -Mahiru's, head -and then -Sato threw her lunch tray at -'girl one''s head, but I got caught instead."

He eyes you skeptically. "You took a hit for a stranger?" He had figured you were reckless, not careless. "That 'girl' is the Ultimate Little Sister, _my_ little sister." 

"Oh," _shit._ You were so concerned with preventing any casualties, you hadn't realized their obvious resemblance.

"Why the fuck did my little sister pour punch on Mahiru?"

"I don't know," you mumble. You could sense the feeling return to your face. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko's eyes were staring daggers into you, forcing you to formulate an explanation, but you hesitate, afraid that he'd receive your answer as an insult. "I guess she overhead Sato call your family 'yakuza scum' and mock your talen-" You try to hide your wince at the abrupt return of pain to your mouth. 

His frown deepens. "A'right. I've heard enough. You can stop talking, now."

Having heard yourself vocalize what happened, you feel something other than your mouth was wrong. "...I should have said something" you mutter to yourself. "...They were chatting...and it escalated to gossip...and then borderline bullying...!...and I just let it like some stupid super high school level bystand-!"

" _Do you have a concussion?!_ I said stop talking!"

**_CREAK_ **

Mikan stumbles through the door, stuttering.

"F-Fuyuhiko! P-Please don't f-force y_n to sp-sp-p-p-speak! You're making it worse!"

" _I know, dumbass!_ Tell her! She's the one talking!"

"He's ri-" you start.

" _Shh!_ " Mikan hisses at you.

Fuyuhiko ignores you. "What's the damage?"

The Ultimate Nurse smooths her apron. "All injuries are contained to the left side of her face and right forearm. She has first-degree burns on her forearm, cuts and bruising on her brow and cheek, and a fractured jaw. It will take approximately a month for her to fully heal." 

His frown doesn't let up. Having heard what he needed to know, he walks to the exit before turning to you one last time, his tone low.

"Thanks for looking out for my little sister."

"I-"

" _Shh!_ " Mikan hisses at you again as Fuyuhiko leaves.

* * *

Fuyuhiko gets himself in the limo. He felt like he had a headache.

"You look more pissed off than usual."

His headache just got worse.

"Some ultimate diplomat girl got put in the infirmary today. Her face'll be fucked up for a month."

" _Hahaha! That's some ultimate diplomat!_ Sounds like she was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

" _You idiot!_ If she wasn't, that could've been you! And then _, I_ would have had to beat the crap out of that girl!"

" _Excuse, me!_ That _bitch_ was bad-mouthing the Kuzuryu clan, bad-mouthing _you!_ "

"I don't give a crap what they were saying! They're just high school students, Natsumi! Who cares what they think?!"

Seeing as she doesn't answer, Fuyuhiko eases up on his tone. 

"You're the Ultimate Little Sister, right? So, just listen to me. Stop picking on these stupid kids. They're not worth it."

She nods silently.

"I never want to see you in the infirmary." 

". . ."

Appearing to have gotten through to his sister, Fuyuhiko allows himself to fall back into his seat.

_I'll have to see that girl's fucked up face every day for a month._


	2. Dangan Island: Huge Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere with no one but your sixteen other classmates and a talking rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,802 words
> 
> Thank you for all the reads, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions!
> 
> Posted: 2020-03-19  
> Updated: 2020-11-18
> 
> \- _Italicized text_ = a character’s thoughts, emphasis, or sound effects

“ _Welcome to Dangan Island, the heart-throbbing school trip! Love! Love! <3_”

_…_

_Dangan Island?!?!_

_Heart-throbbing school trip?!?!_

_LOVE?!?!?!_

What is this… _thing_ …talking about?! On all your diplomatic, business trips around the world, never have you heard of an island by the name of _…Dangan_ …before…and _…what on earth is a…”heart”…”throbbing”…school trip?!?!?!_

_WHAT IS LOVE?!?!_

This talking–rabbit–mascot–toy–thing–claiming–to–be–your–teacher–Usami–<3 is not making any sense.

“While you all relax on this island, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with one another! That is the main rule of this heart-throbbing school trip! <3”

Alarmed by the Usami’s words, you look to the other humans around you for guidance: A boy with brown hair. A girl in a dark hoodie and pink, plushy backpack. A fair-skinned lady with blonde hair and blue eyes. A dark-skinned girl with dark hair and dark eyes. A little girl in a bright, orange kimono and pigtails. A cosplayer? A guy with hot-pink dyed hair and a yellow jumpsuit. A redhead. An unkempt, ghastly-looking guy. A short and stubby boy in a chef’s uniform. A muscular, man with facial hair. A punk-dressed girl with pink and blue streaks in her hair. A girl carrying a sword on her back. A girl covered in bandages in a nurse’s uniform. A small boy dressed in a black suit and tie. And a big guy dressed in a white tux and tie. Sixteen people total. While exhibiting a range of personalities, they all look just as clueless as you, but maybe you could get along with them. You are the Ultimate Diplomat after all. You could practice your social skills, _make some friends…_

_Fall in love._

_…_

You feel your face flush. 

Must be the heat.

“ _Let the heart-throbbing school trip begin! <3_”

_POOF._

* * *

Like a magic trick, the white rabbit had disappeared, leaving you all to your own devices on the beach. Apparently, stranded on this deserted island, you all decide to introduce yourselves to each other and explore the island. You discover an inn, a ranch, an airport, as well as a bridge leading to a smaller island connected to several larger islands. Their layout as well as the statue at the smaller, central island remind you of the Jabberwock Archipelago in the Pacific Ocean. 

Having exchanged names, talents, and handshakes with all but one of your new classmates, you find the boy in the black, pin-striped suit standing in the courtyard of the inn and offer your hand to him.

“Hello. I’m y_n l_n, the Ultimate Diplomat. Nice to meet you.”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza.”

Your hand is still suspended in midair.

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t plan on acting friendly and shit with you guys.”

“Uh-Understood.” You promptly retract your hand, withdrawing your diplomatic talents in the face of his apparent yakuza ones—

— _Ding dong, bing bong_

The monitor beside you and Fuyuhiko flicks on, displaying the Usami.

“Congratulations, everyone! It appears that you’ve all finished collecting the Hope Fragments! So, I’ve prepared a present for you all! Please gather at the beach! <3” _Flick._

Wary, you and Fuyuhiko follow her orders, steeling yourselves for yet another surprise.

* * *

“Ta-da~<3!”

Usami presents you with your very own swimsuit!

“Since we’re at the ocean, I’ve prepared this second motive for you all to get along: these swimsuits! I’m not ordering you guys to swim or anything, but if you want to go swimming, you can! <3”

Sonia, Gundham, Kazuichi, Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Peko, and Mikan collect their swimsuits from Usami, and run in the direction of the hotel to change, leaving Hajime, Chiaki, Akane, Fuyuhiko, and Byakuya on the beach. Seeing that the others don’t want to change, you have an idea, collect your swimsuit, and run in the direction toward Rocketpunch Market.

* * *

After picking up a few things from Rocketpunch Market, you run to your cottage and quickly get changed into your swimsuit, which somehow fits you perfectly as if custom-made to your dimensions. You slip on a pair of shorts and your Rocketpunch Market shopping bag, and run back to the beach, your sneakers smacking atop the stone, dirt path.

* * *

By the time you get back to the beach, all but one person is preoccupied:

Mahiru is snapping photos of Hajime, Sonia, Hiyoko, Nagito, and Mikan.

Chiaki is playing on her GameGirl.

Hiyoko is squishing crabs.

Gundham is building a sandcastle for the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

Kazuichi and Ibuki are splashing around in the water.

Teruteru is applying sunblock lotion to Nekomaru.

Peko is swimming laps in the ocean.

Fuyuhiko is chilling under the shade of a palm tree.

Byakuya is standing lifeguard.

And Akane still in her button-down shirt and skirt, sulking—until she sees what you have in your hand and hollers.

_“HEY! WHO’S UP FOR SOME VOLLEYBALL?!?!”_

Intrigued, everyone drops what they’re doing and gathers around you and Akane. Even Fuyuhiko gets up. Kazuichi helps you unpack the Rocketpunch™ Outdoor Beach Volleyball Court from your bag and set up the court.

As Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru excuses himself from playing, assuming the role of referee and thus making the teams even. He divides you into two teams led by Akane and Peko, based on physical prowess, you presume:

Team Owari:

Akane.

Fuyuhiko.

Kazuichi.

Byakuya.

y_n.

Ibuki.

Mahiru.

Chiaki.

Team Pekoyama:

Peko.

Gundham.

Nagito.

Hajime.

Teruteru.

Hiyoko.

Mikan.

Sonia.

Your team gathers on the left side of the net, your left side facing the ocean.

Nekomaru’s voice echoes above you, “It’s two more players than usual, but that makes it just enough for _ULTIMATE BEACH VOLLEYBALL!_ ”

Your team gathers in a huddle, led by Byakuya.

“Akane, you serve. Fuyuhiko, you’re our middle hitter.” Byakuya directs the rest of your team to their positions before taking his own one at the back-left corner of the court.

On the frontlines of your team’s side, from left to right are Kazuichi, you, Fuyuhiko, and Mahiru. Behind you are Byakuya, Chiaki, Akane, and Ibuki. Directly in front of you facing you from left to right are Hajime, Peko, Gundham, and Mikan, and behind them are Sonia, Teruteru, Hiyoko, and Nagito.

Nekomaru initiates the coin toss, which Nagito wins, awarding Peko the first serve. Seeing that everyone is finally ready, Nekomaru begins the match. “First team to eleven points with a two-point lead wins the set! Best two out of three! Ready!?”

You take a deep breath.

“Set!”

_Exhale._

“Go!”

Peko throws the ball in the air and swipes at it with her right hand, following through with a textbook, overhand serve. It’s so fast—you don’t even see it pass you on your right—but— _BAM!_

It’s like a gun went off right next to your ear. The near-deafening sound brings you to your senses as you see a dark, shadowy figure to your right successfully return Peko’s serve. 

_Thunk._

The ball lands on the other side of the court, right through Teruteru’s feet, who doesn’t even seem to notice. 

“Owari 1–0!” Nekomaru declares.

“WOOHOO! YEAH, BABY GANGSTA’!” Akane cheers.

You remember what Akane told you: She isn’t good with names. “His name is Fuyuhiko, Akane.” She doesn’t seem to hear you, so you try to score some points with Fuyuhiko instead.

“Nice shot, Fuyuhiko! How’d you even see that? I totally missed it!” He doesn’t seem to hear you either and instead has his eyes glaring through the net at Teruteru, visibly irritated.

Peko hands the ball to Akane, starting the second round of the match. _BOOM!_ Unlike Peko’s serve, Akane’s powerful serve goes long and high, slow enough for everyone’s eyes to follow, but Teruteru’s eyes are trained on Peko instead of the ball, as he lets it pass him again. Fortunately, Peko runs backward and successfully receives the ball, bumping it upward. Gundham sets it, and she follows through with the play as she jumps up and spikes it.

“ _1–1!_ ”

As the ball switches hands, Fuyuhiko addresses you. 

“Hey, when that girl serves the ball, I’ll bump it and slow it down to you. Then, you set it up for me to spike. Got it?”

You’re so flattered by his request that you accept without considering whether you can or can't.

“Good.”

Witnessing Peko’s second serve of the match, you’re able to just barely track it. As he had informed you, Fuyuhiko bumps the ball toward you, slowing its speed considerably. He backs up, giving you time and space for you to position yourself under the ball and line it up with the triangle formed by your hands. You hop up and set the ball with your fingertips, hitting it with as much upward force as you can.

Then, with a running start, Fuyuhiko launches himself into the air and strikes down the ball, shooting it downward on the other side of the net—right on Teruteru’s face.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Kazuichi screams.

“MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!” Ibuki cries.

“ _PAY ATTENTION, DUMBASS!_ ”

Teruteru is down on the sand, having been knocked over by Fuyuhiko’s spike. The Ultimate Cook is silent and not moving at all, and you worry that he may be brain damaged or paralyzed or dead, and that Fuyuhiko set you up as his accomplice for murder. You approach the net to check whether he’s alive—

“ _—Ah~! The view is much better from down here~!_ ”

You stop in your tracks. Sonia Nevermind helps Teruteru up instead.

“Is that not a fault for Team Owari?” she asks.

“No,” Nekomaru declares. “Technically Teruteru used his head to hit the ball. Serves him right. The point goes to Team Owari! _2–1!_ ”

Teruteru’s nose is bleeding profusely, but he doesn’t seem to be in any physical or emotional pain judging from the stupid, wide grin on his face. 

“I see you looking at anything other than that goddamn ball, I’ll aim for your goddamn pair next.”

The match continues: 

Hajime holds his own.

“ _2–2!_ ”

Chiaki’s reflexes are too slow. The ball hits her head before she can react.

“ _Pekoyama 3–2!_ ”

Sonia does her best, bumping and setting the ball for her teammates—usually Hajime, Gundham, and Peko—to score, and spiking herself.

“ _Pekoyama 7–3!_ ”

Akane hits every ball that comes her way, but sometimes too powerfully.

“ _Pekoyama 8–3!_ ”

“You have to hit it _in_ , dumbass.”

Whenever Hiyoko does get the ball, she seizes the opportunity to hit it at—not to—Mikan, who inevitably falls down, either by getting knocked over by the ball or missing it completely and instead tripping over her own feet.

“ _Pekoyama 8–5!_ ”

Kazuichi attacks and defends, scoring points.

“ _Pekoyama 8–7!_ ”

Mahiru opts to shoot her camera instead.

“ _Pekoyama 9–7!_ ”

You run support, trying to hit the ball as much as possible and playing off your teammates, mainly Akane, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko.

“ _Pekoyama 9–8!_ ”

“ _YAHOO!_ ” Ibuki makes herself your team cheerleader.

“ _9–9!_ ”

Nagito offers moral support.

“ _Pekoyama 10-9!_ ”

Teruteru plays with his eyes closed.

“ _10–10!_ ”

Byakuya passes orders.

“ _11–11!_ ”

Unfazed by the tie at eleven points each, Peko serves to the weak spot behind Byakuya and Chiaki. Akane rushes over to bump it, but her return is blocked by Gundham and successively spiked by Peko.

“ _Pekoyama 12–11!_ ”

This time, Peko serves the ball directly to Akane. 

“I got it!” Akane calls. 

She bumps the ball hard, and it goes soaring over the net, slow enough for everyone’s eyes to track its trajectory. It’s heading straight for Nagito, who’s positioned in front of the end line on his team’s side. Your team prepares themselves for Nagito to return the serve, but Nagito doesn't move. Instead, he just stands there, arms folded and innocent eyes on the ball, and then, _he steps out of the way_ , and by some unforeseen force, the ball _changes direction_ , and goes out.

“What the fuck.”

“ _Game point!_ Team Pekoyama wins the first set! _13–11!_ ”

Your team is so dumbfounded that no one is upset. Not sparing a moment for you to catch your breath, Peko starts the second set with her serve.

Hajime and Sonia are burned out from the first game, so most their team’s side of the game falls on Gundham and Peko’s shoulders. You feel the burn, too, but seeing that Akane, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Fuyuhiko are still going strong, you resolve to keep up, too, running around and hitting the ball as much as you can.

“ _9–9!_ ”

The sun continues to beat down on you. Coupled with the oppressive heat of the island and your volleyball–cardio workout, you feel yourself perspiring. You look to your right at Fuyuhiko, and he doesn’t even break a sweat, but just looking at him in his full, black suit makes you feel even hotter.

Akane serves the ball, and Peko returns it, and then, all of sudden, Fuyuhiko bolts up with a burst of energy and blocks it, soliciting surprise from Peko’s blood-red eyes. The ball ricochets off her arms back to Fuyuhiko, and together they have a rally that resembles a shootout more than a volley of what your eyes tally up as four more exchanges, Fuyuhiko scoring your team’s tenth point on the final strike.

You expect him to be exhausted by now, but where you think you’ll see heavy panting you’re nearly blindsided by the way the sunlight hits his face. Your eyes make out a shadow of a smirk on his lips and a glint of light in his teeth. _He’s smiling._

You let out a breath, and feel your heart begin beating again.

Your team wins the second set.

“ _Final set! First team to seven points wins the match!_ ”

It feels like you’re on fire. Your arms are battered by the ball and your legs are burned from skidding and diving along the sand.

“ _Owari 6_ _–_ _5!_ ”

Your team is one point away from winning the set and the entire match.

Akane serves. Gundham blocks. Hajime retrieves the ball from Gundham and sets it in position for Peko to take aim. You track her movements in sync with the ball, and her red eyes mark you as their target. She spikes the ball at you to deliver the fatal blow. It’s coming straight at you, but your battered arms won’t reach up in time to block, and your tired legs are too weary to carry you out of its line of fire. You’re forced to take the headshot and brace for impact. _BAM!_

You never feel the ball hit you. You open your eyes to see a shadowy figure obstructing your view, and they go wide at the realization that Fuyuhiko had thrown himself in front of you just in time to block the ball with his arms. You imagine they're red from the impact, but you can’t tell for sure with the sleeves of his ever present, black jacket covering them. 

_Ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump…_

“ _GAME POINT! TEAM OWARI WINS THE MATCH!_ ”

“ _YAHOO!_ ” Akane, and the rest of your team cheer.

“Good game, everyone!” You congratulate both teams and exchange high fives with your own. You raise your hand to high five Fuyuhiko, but…he leaves you hanging.

“Yo, where’s the food?!” Akane asks.

“There’s a restaurant at the—”

She takes off, followed by the others, before you can get the word “hotel” out, leaving you on the beach with your Rocketpunch™ Outdoor Beach Volleyball Court still set up.

 _Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island’s bountiful nature in “mutual prosperity”. <3_ The Usami’s words echo in your head. You walk to an end of the net and wrestle with it to unhook it from the pole— _WHACK!_ —The other side of the net slings itself at you. Startled, you look at the opposite pole to see Fuyuhiko yank it out of the sand. You easily unhook the now slack net from your pole and gather it up as Fuyuhiko walks over to you to hand you the rest of the equipment.

“Th-Thanks—and for practically winning the whole match for us.” 

“Beats sittin’ on my ass all day.”

You take that as a compliment.

After he gives you the materials, he walks off in the direction of the restaurant. You drop your things off at your cottage and join him and the rest of Class 77-B for dinner.

* * *

Exhausted and stuffed from a hearty meal, you return to your cottage and step into the shower for a well-deserved rinse…

* * *

_That fuckin’ pervert Teruteru better not try anything funny on Peko._

Fuyuhiko opens the door to his empty cottage, finally getting some peace and quiet. He kicks off his shoes and kicks back in his bed, reviewing the events of today. He had been kidnapped before, but nothing like this. Aside for Teruteru, here nobody was threatened, tortured, or beaten to death.

He could get used to this.


	3. The Killing School Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,201 words
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the reads, kudos, comments, and support!
> 
> Posted: 2020-04-15  
> Updated: 2020-11-22
> 
> Warning: Sexual Harassment

As you step out of the shower, steam empties into the bedroom of your cottage. In the corner of it is a study complete with a wooden desk and matching bookshelf. The bookshelf is fully stocked, and the desk has a globe on it. There is also a world map hung on the wall. It’s no hotel room, but your cottage has all the amenities necessary for the Ultimate Diplomat—except for the suspicious tv monitor hanging on your wall. As you pull on your pajamas, it suddenly turns on. 

_Flick._

The image has static, but you can just barely make out a black, rotund silhouette. The voice emitted from what must be speakers somewhere in your room is shrill and high.

“… _Ahh…ahh…!... Mic check!... Mic check!... Can you hear me?... Can you hear me?_ ”

“Yes?” You don’t know whether the question was rhetorical nor whether anyone can hear _you_ , but you answer regardless, and the voice continues, measured but cheerful.

“Now then! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but…it’s time for the main attraction! Let’s leave all this worthless entertainment behind! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!” 

_Flick._

_What is it now?_ You had a long day, and while you had a fun playing volleyball and socializing with the others, you’re exhausted and want to rest at ten o’clock at night. But, you’re not one to simply ignore orders. You put on your clothes and get dressed. _Whatever it is, it can’t be bad, right?_

* * *

Wrong. Mechs equipped with heavy artillery called “Monobeasts” came to life right before your very eyes and shot Usami—rebranded “Monomi”—to death. The execution was carried out by the black and white teddy-bear who called itself “Monokuma”. 

Monokuma declared that you and the rest of your classmates are to partake in the “killing school trip”, where the only way to get off the island and return to home safely is to murder one of your fellow classmates and get away with it at a class trial, leaving the rest of you to die at the claws of Monokuma. 

That was two nights ago. By day two, Teruteru was in denial, Kazuichi tried to run, and Fuyuhiko’s words still rang true in your ears:

_I can do it, y’know._

The thought disturbed you, but fortunately, you and Byakuya were able to talk him down, for now, unlike Monokuma. That same night Monokuma announced a “motive” that you all had, allegedly, at least a year’s worth of your life wiped from your memories, memories that you had supposedly already spent attending Hope’s Peak Academy and that these memories would be not be restored unless you participated in the killing school trip.

But your most pressing concern right now is today, day three since you’ve been brought to this island. At breakfast this morning, Byakuya had announced that he was hosting a party for reasons he would not disclose, but you assume it’s to ease everyone’s stress from your current situation. Unfortunately, according to Peko, Fuyuhiko had not decided to join you all at the restaurant for breakfast, so you had volunteered yourself to pass along the details of the party to him, in person.

And now here you are, standing outside his cottage door. 

You suck in a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock._

No answer. _Figures._ You can’t know whether he’s home or not, but you project your voice through the wooden door anyway. 

“Fuyuhiko? It’s y_n! Sorry to bother you, but we were all talking at breakfast together this morning, and Byakuya’s decided to host a party over at the old hotel building tonight. We’d love it if you could join—"

A muffled “What the f—” is interrupted by Fuyuhiko’s opening the door.

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“Um.” Now that you heard yourself say it, you realize how much of bad idea this was. “B-Byakuya’s throwing a party for us at the old, abandoned building next to the hotel…as a de-stressor…"

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Get the fuck out of my face. Now.”

_SLAM!_

You shudder. His slamming the door nearly broke the doorframe along with your eardrums.

For a moment, you consider knocking it again and asking whether that’s a no to your invitation, but your quivering hand tells you otherwise. You leave an invitation that you had drafted up in case Fuyuhiko wasn’t home, in his mailbox, and rejected as usual, you walk away. 

Kazuichi, Sonia, and the others, minus Teruteru and Nagito who were preparing the old hotel building for the party, and Fuyuhiko, of course, had planned to meet up at the Rocketpunch Market to pick up housewarming gifts for the party. You go to meet up with them. 

* * *

For a supermarket, Rocketpunch Market had a lot of things to choose from: from swimsuits to night vision goggles to a bamboo sword in a gold-coated sheath. You settled for the Gugelhupf cake. Rocketpunch Market also had a clothing section, where you and the others picked out outfits to wear for the party. You picked a dress with short sleeves that flares out to just above your knees, as well as a pair of heels to match for the banquet. By the time you get back to your cottage, it’s four o’clock and you have six more hours untill you have to meet up with everyone else at the party. So, you relax in your bedroom. You have a long night ahead.

_Ding dong, bing bong._

_Flick._

“Ahem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make: It is now ten pm. Please return to your cottages and let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep. Now then, sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…”

_Flick._

_Time to party._ You get up from bed and give your floor-length mirror one last look before heading out the door. You don’t feel as good as you look, but at least you look good. Anyway, you grab your cake and go.

* * *

As expected, everyone made it to the party except Fuyuhiko. They all seem to be having fun. Chiaki, Hiyoko, Nekomaru, and Ibuki are chatting at one table. Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi are at another. Teruteru is shuttling food back and forth from the kitchen, Peko is in the office guarding the other duralumin case, Akane is stuffing her face with food, Mikan is watching her to make sure she doesn’t choke, Byakuya is chaperoning, and Mahiru is capturing the whole thing on camera. Still, you can’t help but feel that something is missing. You go to the office to see how Peko’s doing.

_Knock. Knock._

“Come in.”

 _Creak._

“Hey, Peko! I was thinking… Why don’t we take turns watching the duralumin case? That way, we can all enjoy the party!” 

“No need. I am actually more comfortable here by myself.” She does look right at home, sitting on top of the black duralumin case, quietly eating her food. She looks you up and down. “Besides, I think I’m better suited to the task.”

You could take that as an insult, but knowing Peko, she doesn’t mean to offend you, and besides, coming from the Ultimate Swordswoman, she’s absolutely right. 

“Hey! I can pull off a good yell for help!”

“I’m sure you would.” She continues munching nonchalantly.

“…How’s the food?”

“Delicious, actually.”

“I guess Teruteru really can cook. That reminds me…I’ve been meaning to talk to him about his…perversions. Would you be uncomfortable if I mentioned your name?”

“Actually, I don’t think that will be necessary. But, if you’d like, I don’t mind talking to him on your behalf.” She gestures to the bamboo sword on her back. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet!” You laugh, but she looks dead serious, not even cracking a smile. “…Actually, I think I can talk to him myself. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“So be it. I, too, would prefer to avoid senseless killings if possible.”

“Right…” _…Killing._ The word still unsettled you, considering the circumstances. You notice her plate is wiped clean. “Would you like seconds? I can get some more food if you’d like.”

“No, but thank you for the offer. I am full.” You take her empty dish from her.

“Not a problem! Thanks for guarding the briefcase! I’ll stop by again later!” You make your way to the kitchen and swing open the door.

“Good evening, Teruteru! The food’s delicious! Compliments from Peko. Need a hand?”

“Now, now, darling, you just worry about putting my world's tastiest dishes into that pretty, little mouth of yours and run your along back to the dining hall!”

You overlook any innuendos that could have been gleaned from that greeting. “Okay, but the least I can do is take these back to the dining hall.” You go to pick up the dishes of food he has set on the counter—

“ _—Well_ , if you insist, there is _one thing_ I could use a hand with...” He lifts his apron a quarter of the way up—

 _Oh god_ “— _No!_ ” You dash out the door, leaving the dishes of roasted chicken, fruit salad, and meat on the bone on the counter. 

You escape to the foyer in front of the dining hall. You could go back inside the dining hall, but after your encounter with Teruteru, you suddenly lost your appetite, and don’t feel like being surrounded by all the people, food, and aromas in there. You need to some air.

You step outside onto the porch of the old hotel building and rest your arms on the railing, head on your chin as you stare off into space. It’s after eleven o’clock and the night air is still, but it’s preferable to the congested atmosphere you were in before.

Darkness falls over you. Maybe it’s because there’s a wild Monokuma on the loose, or Monobeasts roaming the islands, or you’ve had a door slammed on your face, or you’re at party during all of this, or you were just sexually harassed, but you feel strain in the forehead, eyes, and throat, and you want to cry.

But the sound of light footsteps approaching pulls you out of your trance, and you have to blink a few times to focus.

“Fuyuhiko?”

“O-Oh…hey… What are you doing out here…?” He looks just as startled as you are.

“I was at the party. I just stepped out for some fresh air. What about you?”

“…Huh? Oh, yeah, fresh air.”

A gentle breeze flows past the two of you as you both just stand there facing each other, accompanied only by the sound of crickets and the night.

“You’re welcome to join us anytime. According to Peko, the food’s delicious. There’s roasted ham, and chicken, and filet mignon, and lobster, and a whole assortment of sushi: sashimi, nigiri, gunkan maki, and maki rolls. Bananas—"

“ _Don’t you ever shut up?!_ How many times do I gotta say it?! There is no way _in_ _hell_ I am going to hang out with you guys! And, there is no way _in fucking hell_ that I’m ever going to go anywhere near what’s been even in the same room as that _fuckin’ twat Teruteru!_ ”

“Listen. I know he’s a pervert, but he’s a really good cook, and— _…Wait…you don’t think he…_ ”

“I wouldn’t put it past him to jerk off a—"

“ _—EW, GROSS!_ ” you raise your hands to your mouth in horror and try to recover from a gagging fit.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“Alright, fine. Teruteru is irredeemable, but everyone else here is a good person and deserves to have fun and be here—including you!”

“Wh-What?”

“I think you’re a good person, Fuyuhiko! You were our fellow classmate _and_ teammate just a few days ago, and you’re still our classmate now! I know that you’re the Ultimate Yakuza, but, to me, at least, that doesn’t matter! I don’t care that you’re the Ultimate Yakuza, or that I’m the Ultimate Diplomat, or that Sonia’s the Ultimate Princess, or that Teruteru’s the Ultimate Pervert, or that Hajime’s…Hajime! We’re all in the same class, and we all deserve to get off this island together!”

The crickets’ chirping appears to have gotten louder.

“…You idiot...” he mutters. “Believing that same Kumbaya crap is what’s gonna get you killed. It’s only a matter of time before someone stabs you in the back. In this kind of a situation, interacting with others will only shorten your lifespan...Besides, it’d be frustrating to be held back by affection when it’s my time to kill.”

You’ve never heard the word “affection” used in the same sentence as “kill” before, and certainly didn’t expect to hear it used on this this island, not to mention by the Ultimate Yakuza of all people.

“I don’t believe you.”

It’s close to eleven-thirty by now, and Fuyuhiko is tired of arguing with you. ““Whatever. Just…go home.” 

He turns on his heel and walks back to his cottage, leaving you alone under the night sky. 

“Good night,” you say. However, his parting words are lost on you as you turn the other way around and re-enter the old hotel building.

And it’s pitch-black.


	4. Case 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation, class trial, and execution 2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 988 words
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! This chapter is really only one scene :)
> 
> Posted: 2020-06-01  
> Updated: 2020-11-18

_Flick!_

By the time the lights turned back on, Byakuya Togami was already dead.

* * *

His lifeless body laid face down under the table in the back of the dining hall. Multiple stab wounds riddled his torso through which hot pink blood seeped out and dripped through the narrow gaps between the floorboards. The killing game had begun.

In accordance with Monokuma’s rules for the killing school trip, you had no choice but to conduct the investigation to uncover Byakuya’s killer. Together with Hajime and Nagito, you began investigating, first starting with the Monokuma file, and then moving on to investigate Byakuya’s body, and then the whole old hotel building and everyone in it until time was up. At the sound of Monokuma’s announcement, you met up at the secret entrance to the trial grounds located at Monokuma Rock.

There, you took the secret elevator built into the rock formation to the trial ground, which consisted of a circular courtroom with seventeen stands arranged in a circle, each one with one of your names on it. You found the one with your name on it and took your stand as the others did the same. Counterclockwise to your right was Nekomaru, Chiaki, a black and white portrait of Byakuya with a hot pink “X” over it, Mikan, Nagito, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Gundham, Hiyoko, Hajime, Mahiru, Kazuichi, Peko, Teruteru, and finally Sonia to your left. 

During the trial, it was revealed that Peko had diarrhea, Nagito was crazy, and Fuyuhiko was capable of selling you to a brothel. 

Naturally, suspicion fell on Fuyuhiko given his outwardly aggressive behavior, ultimate talent, _multiple_ threats to kill you, and the fact that he was the only person _who_ _didn’t_ attend the party. He denied it, which you knew was the truth, but Mahiru was not convinced. You watched as sparks flew across the courtroom between the hot-headed blond and redhead. 

“Wh-What the fuck are you saying?! I’m not the killer!” 

“ _Oh really?_ What happened to the tough guy who was saying stuff like, ‘I can do it’?”

“Um, guys.” You shyly raise your hand to interrupt, but they were too busy spitting fire at each other to notice you.

“Don’t mess with me! _I’ll fucking kill you!_ ”

“ _See?_ There you go making threats again!”

“ _GUYS!”_

Finally, the two combatants, plus the whole courtroom plus Monokuma give you their attention. You take a breath. “Thank you,” you pause. “Now, Fuyuhiko couldn’t have been the one under the floorboards because he was outside the whole time.”

“What? How do you know!? Are _you_ his girlfriend or something?” Hiyoko mocks.

“No,” you respond peevishly. “I know because I _saw_ him outside at the time the blackout occurred.” You sigh. “I was _with_ him at the time that the blackout had occurred. During the party, I had stepped out for some air. I must have left the building between eleven and eleven-thirty pm, because, while I was outside, I ran into Fuyuhiko outside the old hotel building. I tried to invite him back into the party, but he refused—again—and started walking back toward the cottages. Then, I walked back to the old hotel building. But when I stepped back into the foyer, it was pitch black. After fumbling around in the darkness for two seconds, the lights turned back on, and I walked back to the dining hall, which is when I met back up with you guys and found Mikan on the floor. Anyway, I’m saying Fuyuhiko couldn’t have been the one under the floorboards because he was outside walking in the opposite direction toward the cottages at the time the murder occurred.”

“Jeez, I didn’t ask for the whole love affair,” Hiyoko complains.

“It’s not a—!” you start to protest.

“—It’s okay, y_n. We believe you,” Mahiru says with reassurance. “You’re our friend,” but her eyes narrow back onto Fuyuhiko. “But that doesn’t explain what _you_ were doing out so late! Like why were you even lurking around the old hotel building in the first place!”

“What!? I gotta report to you every time I wanna go for a fucking walk!?”

“No, you don’t,” you say to Fuyuhiko. “You’re free to do whatever you want so long it doesn’t hurt anyone.” You turn to the rest of the class. “Anyway, now that we’ve confirmed that Fuyuhiko didn’t in fact murder Byakuya, shall we move on to the next piece of evidence?”

“— _Oh no! This is much more entertaining!”_ Monokuma chimes.

“I think that’s a good idea, y_n,” Hajime confers.

* * *

For another hour, the sixteen of you debated until Teruteru finally broke down, revealing himself as the one who killed Byakuya, albeit by accident. While he and Nagito were preparing for the party, Teruteru discovered Nagito hiding a knife under the table in the dining hall. Nagito had tricked Teruteru into believing that _he_ was going to murder someone tonight by causing a power surge and using the knife he hid under the table to kill someone during the blackout. So, Teruteru hatched a plan to kill Nagito during said blackout. He hid an iron skewer in the meat on the bone dish and used the portable stove from the kitchen during the blackout to navigate his way through the darkness through the secret entrance to under the floorboards in the storage room. 

However, under circumstances unforeseen by both Nagito and Teruteru, Byakuya was the one under the table during the blackout and became the killing game’s first victim instead of Nagito. Regardless, Teruteru committed murder all for the sake of returning home to his mother at the countryside. 

His punishment? 

Death.

With a collar around his neck, Teruteru was dragged away into an elaborate execution scheme concocted by Monokuma. There, he was literally battered and breaded and then flown in by a helicopter into a pot of boiling oil, where he was fried to death. The result was horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry I had to make you go through that horrifying execution scene again, but thank you for reading and your continued support! It’s nice seeing all your views, likes, and comments! :)


	5. The Ancient Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the others come across an ancient ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,424 words
> 
> As always, thank you for your continued support :) 
> 
> This chapter is also only one scene, and I do take some liberties, but don't worry! While I deviate slightly from canon a little, I do try to keep the integrity of the story, plot, and characters! If I don't, feel free to let me know! Like I said in the beginning, feedback (including concrit, corrections, suggestions, questions, concerns, reviews, etc.) is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Posted: 2020-06-04  
> Updated: 2020-11-18

It has been four days since you arrived on this island. Byakuya is dead. Teruteru is dead. And Fuyuhiko and Nagito are missing from breakfast. 

Considering Fuyuhiko didn’t show up to breakfast the previous day and rejected your invitation to Byakuya’s party, Fuyuhiko’s absence was to be expected, but not Nagito’s. His hope filled antics got both Byakuya and Teruteru killed, and you didn’t need another madman on the loose in addition to Monokuma, Monomi, and the four giant mechs—

—Make that three. 

At breakfast today, Monomi showed up claiming to have defeated the giant tiger mech guarding the bridge to the second island. With a whole new island accessible to you all, you all decided to search it for clues. Besides, maybe Fuyuhiko and Nagito were on that island, too.

You didn’t end up finding Nagito, but you did encounter Fuyuhiko munching on a hamburger at the diner. Much to your surprise, he agreed to cooperate in helping you look for clues. Together, you, Fuyuhiko, and the twelve other students gathered at the only location on the second island that you hadn’t searched yet, the ancient ruins next to the library.

The ancient ruins looked so out of place with the rest of the establishments on the island. Unlike the well-maintained diner, beach house, pharmacy, and library, the ruins were covered in sand, dirt, and dust. Giant trees emerged from its roofs, and the rest of it was overtaken by roots, vines, brambles, and various other wild overgrowth. Fallen rocks and debris flanked the entrance, and one tree was wrapped around the building in such a way that looked like it had squeezed the life out of it. Judging by the size of the it, the ruins itself must be at least a thousand years old. 

However, even covered in dust and foliage, the structure vaguely reminded you of Hope’s Peak Academy with its central edifice towering over you. What was even more odd was that, upon closer inspection, the door to the ruins looked industrially manufactured. You all cleared the dirt and vines off it to reveal a metal manhole that looked like something out of a Star Wars film. 

On it were the Japanese characters for future, _mirai_ , as well as a liquid crystal display, and a conspicuous contraption affixed to the side of the door.

Mahiru is the first to comment. “It looks like there's a liquid crystal display on the door…Do you think the two could be related?” 

“Oh, right!” Fuyuhiko adds. “That must be the key to open the door! It's probably set to open when you type in the password!”

“ _So?_ ” Hiyoko sneers. “It's obviously impossible to put in the password without any hints!”

“…If we just type in whatever…we might get it right…” he explains.

You think. “If it’s a matter of guessing, then…maybe Nagito’s ultimate lucky student talent could help! We just need to find him first…”

“ _Who needs that bastard!?_ ” Akane steps in, walking up to the door. “Leave it to me!” Before anyone can protest, she begins rapidly punches numbers into the keypad.

_Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Beeeeep._

_Ka-chuck! Click!_

...

You all wait patiently for any result.

“Did it work?” Kazuichi asks.

“Ah…” Next to you, Chiaki is staring at something positioned above the liquid crystal display, pointing. Your follow her arm to the source of her attraction, the conspicuous contraption, and watch as it slowly swivels outward, its gears turning and its barrel rotating, when you suddenly realize what it is. 

“ _EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!_ ” you yell.

You grab Chiaki’s hand out of the air and pull her and yourself to cover behind one of the fallen boulders to the right of the entrance.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA—_

Peko is the first to react. She swiftly tackles the person closest to her, Fuyuhiko, to safety behind the boulder on the left side of the entrance.

Nekomaru grabs Akane’s by the hand and hurls her over your boulder, where she lands gracefully beside you, before picking up Sonia, Mikan, and Ibuki and carrying them to you.

_—TATATATATATATATA—_

Kazuichi is screaming from behind the boulder to the left of the entrance. 

“Come, little one.” Gundham calmly picks up Hiyoko by her long kimono sleeves and joins Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko.

The only person left is Mahiru, frozen in fear. Thankfully, Hajime takes her hand and pulls her to behind the boulder opposite you.

But the machine gun is still firing, and it’s not showing any signs of stopping soon. Your cover is being pummeled by bullets, and you’re not sure how much longer it will last. _Does this thing have infinite ammo?_

On the other side, Peko is wishing that the weapon she had on her back was a real blade and not a bamboo sword. With a katana, she would have easily been able to deflect the bullets and charge into the machine gun, dismantling it. 

_—TATATATATATATATATATA—_

You close your eyes shut and press your hands to your head, trying to block out the barrage of bullets. _Think, y_n, think._ _Akane can draw its fire and distract the gun while Nekomaru destroys! —No! That’s too dangerous! —Kazuichi can throw a wrench at it!_

_—TATATATATATATATATATA—_

_—No! Maybe I should—_

_—BANG. BANG!_

The sudden sound makes you open your eyes, but you don’t dare move yet.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_?_

The mechanical hissing ceases and then silence. You wait a couple seconds before starting to breathe again. 

Judging from the lack of sounds, it appears the shooting has stopped, and the air smells of burnt metal and gunpowder. Cautiously, you peer out from behind your boulder to see whether it’s safe to come out or not.

From your vantage point from behind the boulder, you can see that the machine gun is smoking and pointing downward, just barely hanging onto the door. It has two bullet holes smoking from its hinge, and you follow their angle of impact to the opposite side of the entrance where Fuyuhiko is standing, holding what appears to be a pistol.

“ _HE’S GOT A GUN!_ ”

While Kazuichi screams, you survey the rest of your classmates. Miraculously, everyone seems to be okay. “Is everyone okay?” you ask.

Everyone comes out of their hiding places. 

“Yes!” Ibuki cheers, her grin directed at Fuyuhiko. “If you didn’t do that, we’d all be Swiss cheese!”

“The gun woulda had to run outta ammo eventually,” Akane says.

“After we were all dead,” Peko states.

Mahiru addresses Fuyuhiko. “Hey! You can’t carry a gun!”

“Would you have preferred for that thing to put bullets in you instead!?” Fuyuhiko cocks the pistol in her direction. “Or, maybe I should do it myself!” 

“Wahhhh! Mahiru! Arrest him!” Hiyoko cries.

“I am not a part of the police!” 

“ _Everyone! Please stop yelling!_ ” Sonia cries.

“Th-Thanks, Fuyuhiko,” you stammer, trying your best not to get Mahiru or anyone else shot knowing that Fuyuhiko can just kill you right now if he loses it.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” Now Fuyuhiko is yelling at you.“Put your hands down!” 

You had your arms up in ninety-degree angles over your head ever since you came out from behind the boulder. He stops pointing it at Mahiru and brusquely puts it back in his suit jacket. 

“Where did you even get a gun!?” Kazuichi asks, now that all signs of danger are no longer present. “And don’t tell me the supermarket!”

“Does it matter?” Fuyuhiko responds.

“Did you have it on you the whole time?” Hajime asks.

“Tch.”

“Um…um…N-Now th-that the sh-shooting’s s-stopped, m-maybe the door is o-pen?” Mikan asks.

“Oh yeah! That’s right!” Akane exclaims.

_Jeez._

“Okay. Stand back, everyone,” Nekomaru instructs. You all make way for Nekomaru as he walks past you to the door. 

“Get ready to fire again,” you tell Fuyuhiko. 

“Heh,” he chuckles. 

At the door, Nekomaru attempts to push the door open, but it doesn’t budge. He approaches it at a slightly different angle, grunting, and pushing before he reads the liquid crystal display. “It says ‘password incorrect’.”

“ _Jeez_ ,” you all groan.

“ _Well, now what!?_ Thanks to Fuyuhiko’s stupid idea, we all nearly got killed for nothing!” Hiyoko complains.

“It was just a suggestion! And I’m not the one who ran in pushing buttons!”

“Fuyuhiko did save our lives!” Ibuki chimes. 

“Yeah,” you concur. “Let’s just leave it for now and come back later. We should form a plan or at least find Nagito.”

“Is someone looking for _me?_ ” 

Just when you all thought you had escaped death, Monokuma shows up, and—

— _CLANG!_

The machine gun finally drops from its hinge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!: It is, in fact, a personal, little headcanon of mine that Fuyuhiko had a gun on him the whole time. He just never had a reason to use it until now XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. You've Got Mail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to your cottage from breakfast to find a mysterious, white envelope sticking out of your mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,899 words  
> 
> 
> Happy birthday, Fuyuhiko!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for every hit, kudos, and comment! They never fail to make my day, so I hope you enjoy this chapter even a fraction of as much!
> 
> A couple of announcements:
> 
> (1) I recently figured out how to use my now 7-year old tumblr, so I will now be crossposting this fic there! You can also ask me anything—anonymous, etc. —there, too!
> 
> (2) I also realized that the first chapter of this fic is out of place with the others, so I will be replacing it with a more appropriate first chapter once I have posted the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> Posted: 2020-08-16  
>  Updated: 2020-11-18
> 
> Now, without further ado, let’s go!
> 
>   * e_c = your eye color
> 


On that fourth day, Monokuma had informed you that an organization by the name of World Ender is responsible for bringing you to the islands as well as bringing about the end of the world. He also claimed that the alleged traitor is working for the said organization, to which Monomi had no comment.

On the fifth day, Nekomaru and Kazuichi confessed to having tied up Nagito and leaving him in the dining hall of the old hotel building.

And on the fifth night, Monokuma unveiled the next “motive” for the killing school trip: _Twilight Syndrome Murder Case_.

* * *

On the sixth day since arriving on the Dangan Islands, you return to your cottage from breakfast to find a small, white envelope sticking out of your mailbox. You pull it out to discover that it's blank and stick your head inside to check for anything else that you may have missed, finding a decent-sized box stuffed all the way in the back. You reach your arm in to pull it out and learn that it is unaddressed, too. You bring the batch of mail to your room and set the items at your desk. The box was unexpectedly heavy. 

You open the white envelope to uncover a letter handwritten in bold, black print as if etched by a heavy hand. It's marked with today’s date on top:

~ ⁎ ~

_I might have found a clue that pertains to you. If you wish to discuss it, meet me at the diner on the second island at 8 pm tonight. I advise you not to discuss this with anyone else, and come alone. If you’re worried about this being a setup, I'm leaving my gun and knife with you. Don’t shoot yourself. Don’t cut yourself either._

_\- Kuzuryu_

~ ⁎ ~

You nearly drop the letter and swivel over to the cardboard box.

_TH-THERE’S A GUN IN THERE!?!?!?_

Suddenly you notice your heartbeat pounding in your ears like iron against an anvil.

You have to see it for yourself.

Box cutter in hand, you cautiously inch your way over to the box, pick it up, and carry it to your bed.

You take a deep breath.

You drag the blade along the rusty cardboard and empty its contents. Sure enough, there is a pistol and tanto laying on your bed.

_Well shit._

It takes approximately sixty seconds for your heartbeat to calm down before you can even think about how to proceed. 

_Well, I can’t just leave them here._

You punctiliously inspect the items before you:

You recognize that the pistol is the same one that Fuyuhiko had used to disable the machine gun. It feels cold, metal, and heavy, like a block of lead in your hands.

The knife, by comparison, is light but razor-sharp.

You secure the items inside your bag. 

Clearly, you have no use for them as the Ultimate Diplomat. However, seeing as Fuyuhiko went through all the trouble of delivering them to you, along with the letter, you figure that he must really want to talk to you. By relinquishing his weapons to you, he is disarming himself and leaving himself vulnerable. You can’t imagine he’d be hiding any other weapons within his suit, considering that the only thing he had on him in the classroom were the clothes on his back, and while he could undoubtedly kill you with his bare hands, somehow, you don’t think that’s the case, especially since you are the one who is armed now. 

You fold the letter back up and place it back inside the envelope, put it in the box, leaving it on the floor beside your desk. You resolve to meet Fuyuhiko at the diner at eight pm tonight.

* * *

Fuyuhiko is sitting at the middle booth under the only light on in the diner. He is staring past the large, yellow envelope he had set in front of him, fists under folded arms, when you walk in, your usual, cheery self.

“Hey, I got your letter! You said you wanted to speak to me about something?”

He motions for you to join him. He looks more tense than usual and attempts to clear the qualms scratching at his throat. “Yeah, thanks for coming.” 

You set your bag down on the seat next to you. “No problem! So, what did you want to speak to me about?”

He directs your attention to the yellow envelope on the table between you and slides it across to you. “I found this while I was on the islands. I was wondering if you could look at what’s inside, and tell me what you know about it.”

“Sure!” 

For the second time today, you open a mysterious envelope, and for the second time today, you are blindsided by a piece of paper.

 _Shit. This is a waste of time._ Just from the look on your face, Fuyuhiko can tell that you don't know a thing about what lay inside the envelope. He had been studying you ever since you walked through the door, and upon witnessing your reaction to what lay inside the envelope, your e_c eyes had become the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

Your eyebrows were raised as if they were desperately trying to let in as much light as possible from the dinky light fixture above to discern what exactly it is that you are looking at.

What you are holding in your hands is what appears to be the spitting image of you and Fuyuhiko outside Hope’s Peak Academy, dressed in its signature brown and white school uniforms. Your gaze is unfixed at some point beyond the foreground, with your ever-present smile parted as if caught in the middle of telling a great story, complete with sweeping hand gestures. And on your right is Fuyuhiko, whose gaze is fixed on you, with relaxed eyebrows and a soothed smile as if you are the most interesting thing in the world to him. He looks completely smitten.

You drop the piece of paper as if holding it any longer would cause you to burn.

"Wh-What is this?" you ask the Fuyuhiko before you. He was unmoved.

"I don't know." 

"Where'd you find it?"

"Does it matter? Do you know anything about it or not?"

Seeing as this is a one-way conversation, you search the image for a brush mark or stroke—any sign of forgery or digital alteration—but... _nothing_ . You sift through your mind, searching for a memory, but... _nothing!_

Yet you cannot deny that this is a photo of you. It has all your flawless imperfections, even the ones that you didn't know you have. Plus, there is something strangely familiar about it.

"No. I don't," you say. "But I can see why you think I would, but…" You search your mind for a memory, but… _nothing._ "...I have no recollection of that! You and I only first met in the classroom at Hope's Peak Academy before being directly transported here, and I haven't even received my school uniform yet, so how can this be possible?" you exclaim.

"I don't know either..." Fuyuhiko admits. He looks distressed. Then, it suddenly dawns on you.

" _...Unless...—!_ " You gasp. "Do you think that what Monokuma said is true!? That we really did attend Hope's Peak Academy together and lost our memories of it? That they were stolen!?"

Fuyuhiko is hesitant to answer. "...That would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"It did remind me of Mahiru's photos…" you muse.

He just felt like a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

You think that the Fuyuhiko looks pale, but that it may also just be a trick of the single light fixture casting a shadow over him. So, you continue, "It reminds me of the photos that she's taken of us at the beach and at the party on the first island," you explain. "Candid photography is her specialty, and, I’m no expert myself, but it looks like it was taken by someone who knows how to use a camera. It makes good use of lighting, composition, and focus, and it looks like it was snapped at just the right moment. It has all the makings of an Ultimate Photographer.”

The Ultimate Yakuza tightens his fists. He wants to break something. He wants to break _someone._

“Are you okay?”

Your concern startles him out of his premeditation.

“Y-Yeah...Is that all?”

“That's all I can think of for now at least.”

He looks out the window. It’s already nightfall, and the only sources of light out are the diner’s whirring neon signs and the streetlights in the parking lot. _8:30_ , his watch reads. His words are coarse and dry like sand.

“Sorry for making you come out so late. I’ll walk you home.”

He takes the yellow envelope, leaving the picture on the table for you to take. You go to put it in your bag when you suddenly remember what you had been carrying with you. "Wait! I have something for you, too!" You present the inside of your bag to Fuyuhiko. "Please take your weapons back. I've never used a gun, so much as a knife before, so I might end up hurting myself or someone else. Besides, they’re way more useful in your hands than in mine." you say, remembering how he saved all of you at the ancient ruins.

He stares at them blankly for a moment before taking them up in his jacket. “Fine.”

* * *

On your way back to the cottages, Fuyuhiko leads the way, gripping the yellow envelope, with you following him closely behind. Still, you can’t shake the feeling that something is bothering him. As you go to leave the parking lot and make a left towards the bridge to the central island, you catch a glimpse of the drugstore on the right and stroll up to his side.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can stop by the pharmacy and pick up something if you want. They have over-the-counter medicines like aspirin, too. Or, we can go to the supermarket."

He rebukes you tersely. "I said I'm fine, and, if I were you, I would worry more about myself, and I wouldn't share that photo with anyone. Someone might get the wrong idea and think that we're the traitors."

"...Do you think that I'm the traitor?"

He practically scoffs, "No."

"I don't think that you're the traitor either," you smile.

The two of you walk the rest of the way in silence and finally arrive at your cottage. He waits for you to unlock your door to make sure that you can get inside safely. He doesn't want any needless casualties on his watch.

"Thank you for walking me back, Fuyuhiko, and for telling me about the photo. If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to let you know," you assure him.

"Good night," is all he says before turning to walk back to his own cottage. 

"Good night," you reply. You close the door to your cottage and put the photo in your desk drawer for safekeeping before falling asleep trying to remember a memory that you cannot yet remember. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko stays up writing yet another note and places it, along with and the rest of the photos he won from _Twilight Syndrome Murder Case_ , into the yellow envelope.

A part of him wished he hadn't told you at all.


	7. The Second Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive two invitations to meet up with friends; however, both plans fall through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 575 words
> 
> Thanks again, guys. This will probably be the shortest chapter I ever write for this fic :)
> 
> Posted: 2020-09-10  
> Updated: 2020-11-18

You were getting popular. 

On the seventh day, you received two invitations to meet up with friends. 

The first was from Sonia.

At breakfast, she invited all the girls to a "girls' day out" at the beach on the second island. Excited, everyone agreed to meet up at the diner at four pm this afternoon before heading over to Chandler Beach. Everyone except Mahiru, that is. She said that she wasn’t feeling well and thus couldn’t attend.

Yet the second invitation was from Mahiru. 

After breakfast, she pulled you aside and asked if you could come over to her cottage at two pm this afternoon to discuss something. With more than enough time to make it to your girls’ day out, you gladly accepted her request. After going swimsuit shopping with the rest of the girls at Rocketpunch Market, you went to Mahiru’s cottage for your first scheduled meetup of the afternoon.

But she wasn’t there. 

You waited outside her cottage for more than forty-five minutes, but she never showed up. Knowing of Mahiru as not the type to keep a guest waiting, you decide to go look for her.

* * *

You start with the first island. You search the hotel, the supermarket, the airport, the beach, and Usami’s Corral, but she doesn’t turn up.

As you proceed to search the other islands, you spot Fuyuhiko plodding on the bridge from the central island to the first, and ask him whether he’s seen Mahiru or not. But, he affronts you with a virulent no and a command to leave him alone, so you leave the yakuza be and continue your search.

Yet you have no luck on the central island either, so you proceed toward the second island.

That is when you see Hiyoko running on the bridge from the second island toward the central.

"Hiyoko! Have you seen Ma...hi... _ru…?_ "

She runs right past you at full speed.

But you can swear that you caught a glimpse of tears running from her eyes. 

You sprint toward the second island.

* * *

You burst through the door of the diner to find Hajime, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and the rest of the beach crew gathered at the middle.

_“Have any of you seen Mahiru!?”_

“y_n, what’s wrong!?” Hajime exclaims.

You’re panting and struggle to catch your breath. “This morning, she asked me to meet up with her at her cottage at two pm to discuss something, but she never showed up! And, on my way here, I saw Hiyoko crying while she was running on the bridge from this island toward the central island!”

Hajime is processing what you just said. 

“ _The beach!_ ”

* * *

You split up and search the beach on the second island. Ibuki and Mikan search the tunnel. Akane and Peko search the shore. You and Chiaki search the brush. And, Kazuichi, Sonia, and Hajime search the beach house.

That is when you hear it.

_Ding dong dong ding!_

You and Chiaki stop in your tracks to wait for the inevitable.

_Flick._

_“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”_

_Flick._

The two of you look at each other, wondering who it could be, where it could be.

_"S-Somebody, come hereeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

“That's Kazuichi’s voice!” you exclaim. “The beach house!”.

You rush to the beach house where Hajime, Sonia, and Kazuichi should be.

And find Mahiru lying in a pool of blood with her head bashed in.


	8. Twilight Syndrome Murder Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play Twilight Syndrome Murder Case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 961 words
> 
> You guys are the best! 🙌🙌
> 
> Posted: 2020-10-12  
> Updated: 2020-11-18
> 
> \- _italicized text_ = emphasis / sound effects / inner dialogue / in-game TSMC text

After you had finished investigating the beach house, Chiaki and Hajime escorted you to Jabberwock Park to play Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. You played through the “2nd” and “4th” days of the Investigation Edition, in which you learned that two high school girls were killed—an unnamed character and Girl E—before getting a game over. Now you are about to start playing through the “Truth Edition” of the game.

You press the start button at the title screen and begin the Truth Edition of the game on the “0th day”, which opens to a scene outside the school, where two characters are walking together: a boy and a girl. 

“This is my favorite part,” Chiaki says to your right.

_Girl G: Man! That school trip sure was fun!_

_Guy F: Yeah? You liked it?_

_Girl G: Of course I did! Didn’t you?_

_Why do I feel like I’ve seen this before?_ you think to yourself.

_Guy F: Yeah, I did. It was...fun. What was your favorite part?_

Girl G's character model strikes a pose to think.

_Girl G: Hmm...The day at the beach was fun!...So were the ruins!...And the concert!...And the theme park!...And—_

The screen of the arcade machine flashes white for a moment. 

_Guy F: —...Huh?_

_Girl G: —Is something wrong?_

_Guy F: ...No...I thought I saw something. Let’s go._

The boy and the girl walk off-screen, leaving you with a strange sense of déjà vu. As the scene ends, the game transitions to the "1st Day", where you are back to controlling the character, Girl A, like in the first edition of the game. Playing as her, you meet up with the girls, Girls B, C, and D, in the entrance hall.

_Girl B: Finally! We were waiting all day for you, slowpoke! We’re going to end up getting home late because of you!_

_Girl D: C’mon, Girl B. You don’t have to be that mad._

The screen flashes white again.

_Girl B: Heeey, don’t go taking photos without permission! People might mistake us for good friends!_

_Girl A: I-I’m not your friend!?_

_Girl B: Whaaat!? There’s no way I’d ever be friends with a nasty, trashy, pigshit like you!_

This game was starting to feel _really_ strangely familiar to you.

_Girl C: Tahaaa! The way Girl B treats people, even loan sharks looking to collect would get sick to their stomachs!_

Girl A’s character’s head swivels around.

_Girl A: Huh...Is Girl E here yet?_

_Girl D: No. Apparently, Girl E can’t find her swimsuit. She went back to look for it. She told us to wait here just a little bit longer._

You continue to press through the prompts of dialogue as the girls resume their banter as they wait for Girl E to show up.

_Girl B: So, what did you want to show us, Girl D?_

_Girl D: Well, I was going to wait for Girl E to come back, but I guess I can show you now._

Girl D’s character extends her hand toward the others.

_Girl D: Look at whom I saw together while I was taking photos for my portfolio yesterday!_

Girls B’s, C’s, and D’s character models shuffle closer to Girl D.

_Girl D: Girl G and Guy F!_

_Girl A: W-Wow! They made a good couple!_

_Girl D: I know, right!? I just couldn’t resist, ya’ know. I think it’s my best shot yet!_

_Girl C: Girl C is getting jealous!_

_Girl B: Ew, gross!_

_CRASH!_

Just then, you hear an audio clip that sounds like breaking glass. Still playing as Girl A, you and the other girls follow its source to the music room on the second floor, where you find the dead body of the first high school victim from the Investigation Edition. Then, the game transitions to the third day. On the third day, Girl E confesses to killing the first victim to Girl D, who agrees to keep her crime a secret and get rid of all her digital photo evidence linking Girl E to the crime.

Girl E throws the photo of the broken vase away and runs off-screen. And then, Guy F enters the scene. He picks up the photo that he saw Girl E throw away, and soon comes to the same conclusion that Girl D came to: that Girl E killed the first victim, his little sister. He repeats to himself that he will never forgive her, and then Girl G runs on-screen and stops behind Guy F.

_Girl G: Guy F, wait! We can report this to the police and let them handle this!_

_Guy F: Stay out of this._

_Girl G: I will if you call the police._

_Guy F: I said stay out of this! I won’t say it again!_

Girl G takes a step back from Guy F.

_Girl G: ...If you don’t call the police, then...I will._

Girl G moves her hand, and you hear a series of beeps as if a phone number is being dialed. While a dial tone sounds, a dialogue box labeled with three question marks but devoid of any accompanying dialogue text pops up. You press the action button to advance the prompt, but the tone immediately cuts off, and the screen turns black, followed by a loud _thud_ sound effect. 

When the screen’s image returns, you are greeted with a colorful “Game Cleared!” screen, and the credits roll. Your eyes go wide at the cast names.

There, along with the names “Tsumuki”, “Siaonji”, “Mioda”, “Koizumi”, “Sato”, and two “Kuzuryu”’s, is your surname.

You are left staring at the screen as the credits end.


	9. Investigation 2-2 (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to talk to Fuyuhiko, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 820 words
> 
> Thank you for your reads, kudos, and comments!
> 
> Posted: 2020-01-14  
> Updated: 2020-01-14
> 
> \- y/n = your name

You finally understand the meaning behind Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Mikan is Girl A, Ibuki is Girl B, Hiyoko is Girl C, Mahiru is Girl D, someone by the name of Sato is Girl E, Fuyuhiko is Guy F, his apparent little sister is the first high school victim, and you are Girl G. 

You discussed these correlations with your investigative partners Hajime and Chiaki and filled them in on your meeting with Fuyuhiko yesterday, including the photo. Then, you continued your investigation together. 

After questioning Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoko at the airport, you escorted your partners to your cottage to show them the photo, but it was nowhere to be found.

“I could’ve sworn I put it here!” you exclaimed as you were crouched over your desk drawer, feeling around the empty wooden box for the matte piece of paper.

“It’ll probably turn up somewhere,” Chiaki consoled.

Fortunately, you did find the letter that Fuyuhiko had written to you where you had left it in the cardboard box next to your study. After showing it to Hajime and Chiaki and securing it on your person, the three of you left to investigate the Mahiru’s cottage, where you found another set of photos—none of which were yours—and a note in the same handwriting as that of the letter that Fuyuhiko had sent to you.

With time left for one more stop before the class trial, your trio was on its way to the beach house to collect Mikan’s autopsy results, but you can’t stop thinking about Fuyuhiko.

“y/n, you okay?”

You had fallen several paces behind your partners and stopped walking altogether when Hajime called out to you. He and Chiaki are standing beyond the open gate exiting the hotel grounds, while you are standing before it.

"You guys go to the beach house. I’m going to try to talk to Fuyuhiko _—_ "

“ _—Wait!_ ” Hajime calls again as you are turning toward the cottages. “Nagito already told us that he’s locked himself in his cottage! What makes you think that he’ll open up for you!?”

“I know,” you say, cognizant. “And to be honest, I don’t think that he’ll open up for me either, but I can’t just leave him.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

You shake your head heartily, endeared by his concern. “No thanks, but I think it’s best if I go alone.”

“Don’t worry,” Chiaki chimes in. “Judging by y/n’s meeting with him yesterday and their relationship in the game, I don’t think he’ll hurt her.”

You nod along reassuringly, not just for Hajime but for yourself, too. 

“Alright,” he concedes. “If you change your mind, we’ll be at the beach house. Be careful.”

* * *

Your knocks disturb the silence in the air. 

“Fuyuhiko, it’s y/n! I just want to talk!”

Just as you had expected, there is no answer.

"I'll be outside your door if you want to talk!”

Prepared to wait for however long it takes for him to come out, you plopped yourself down on his doorstep with your back against the wall and your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around your legs.

You don’t want Fuyuhiko to be the killer. You don't want to sentence him to death, but you will if it means saving the rest of your classmates. 

_Ding dong, bing bong!_

_“It’s time for the class trial! Please make your way to Monokuma Rock on the central island!”_

You get up, expecting the door to open any moment now. _He’s not planning on skipping the class trial, is he?_ You consult the regulations in the e-handbook: 

_Rule 5: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._

_There is no way Monokuma would let him_ , you assure yourself.

“ _What the heck are you doing!?_ ”

 _Speak of the devil._ Monokuma was yelling at you from behind.

“You have to go to Monokuma Rock! The class trial’s about to start!”

“I’m waiting for Fuyuhiko,” you say, unmoved.

“ _Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Whaaaat!? That little punk is planning on ditching!?_ ” The pint-sized bear waddled past you to the door and started banging on it with unabashed terror. “ _Open up, you lazy bum! Skipping out on the class trial is strictly prohibited!_ ”

_Creak._

_The door opened._

“Alright, quit your whining. I’m going.”

A tame Fuyuhiko had appeared before you and walks right past Monokuma and you as if you are nothing more than mere ghosts, whereas you feel like you had just seen one. Shaking off your shock and Monokuma, you jog after him.

“Fuyuhiko! How are you?”

You’re relieved to see that he’s okay, but he doesn’t answer you or even look in your direction. You don’t have time to have a proper conversation with him anyway, so you settle for silence and follow him to Monokuma Rock, keeping your distance. You might as well be a ghost, haunting him. 


End file.
